1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the forming of solid paste by using the condensate of a polyalcohol, such as sorbite, and benzaldehyde as gel forming agent. The solution accelerator for said agent and, in particular, for the solid paste, is formed efficiently in the shortest possible time. In consideration of the fact that the accelerator has a great effect on the quality of products or manufacturing process, the solution accelerator is used which shows greatly high workability when used alone or with dimethylformamide.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art reference U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,045is characterized in that polyvinyl pyrrolidone (P.V.P.) is treated and gelled by persulfate. That is, the P.V.P. is used as a gelling agent in the prior art reference. In the present invention, however, the condensate of sorbitol and benzaldehyde is employed as a gelling agent and a sufficient solidity can be given to this gelling agent without using the P.V.P. After all, the P.V.P. is used only as an adhesive in this invention. Besides, the present invention finds it unnecessary to use watermiscible persulfate in forming gelling agents.
In prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,513, several kinds of solvent and adhesive are mixed to seal a capsule while a mixture of components similar to the said U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,513 is used to adhere paper, cloth, lumber and the like in the present invention. Thus, the present invention completely differs in purpose and content from this patent.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,746 is characterized in that the P.V.P. is treated and gelled by a redox catalyst of reducing agent or peroxide or both mixed. That is, the P.V.P. is used as a gelling agent in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,746.
In the present invention, however, the condensate of sorbitol and benzaldehyde is employed as a gelling agent and a sufficient solidity can be given to this gelling agent without using the P.V.P.
After all, the P.V.P. is used only as an adhesive in this invention, and this invention finds it unnecessary to use a redox catalyst of reducing agent and peroxide in forming gelling agents. Thus, the present composition invention is neither suggested nor taught by this prior art nor by any of the other prior art, either alone or in combination. Only the use of the P.V.P. is common to the present invention and the prior art inventions. The P.V.P. of the present invention is mixed for the purpose completely different from that of the prior art. In other words, P.V.P. is employed only as an adhesive in the present invention. Moreover, none of the reducing agents, peroxides or persulfates, which are main components of the prior art, are used in the present invention.